1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semiconductor diodes and arrays embodying the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Deep diodes are normally made by migrating a small metal-rich liquid droplet completely through a body of semiconductor material. For some device applications long narrow finger-like diodes tha extend only part way into a body are advantageous. To date, these finger diodes are normally made by diffusion. Consequently, the finger diode has a varying level of resistivity throughout its region. In addition, deep finger diodes fabricated by solid state diffusion involve extensive processing times at high temperatures with a resultant drop in device yield.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a new and improved finger diode which substantially corrects the deficiences of the prior art finger diodes.
Another object of this invention is to provide a finger diode in a body of semiconductor material which has a substantially uniform resistivity throughout the entire diode structure.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved method for making a diode in a body of semiconductor material.
Other objects of this invention will, in part, be obvious, and will, in part, appear hereinafter.